Drake Stone
Drake Stone is a British celebrity illusionist and a supporting antagonist of the 2010 Disney fantasy movie The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Drake Stone was an inexperienced wizard that practiced magic only to bring himself fame and fortune by posing as a stage magician. He was portrayed by Toby Kebbell, who also portrayed Koba from Dawn of the Planet of the Apes and Doctor Doom in Fant4stic. Biography Early life Drake Stone was an inexperienced wizard that practiced magic, only to bring himself fame and fortune by posing as a stage magician to support his lifestyle. When he was 15 years old and without a family, his original mentor and master left him alone for unknown reasons, leaving him with only a copy of the Encantus which was how he was able to learn sorcery and become a magician with a lot of fame and fortune throughout his entire life in spite of his "abandonment issues". He also managed to acquire a lavish penthouse which served as his current home and even decorated them in rather ostentatious manner. Meeting Horvath and Finding the Right Location for The Rising He was later recruited by Maxim Horvath to help retrieve the Grimhold. When Horvath visited him only to discover that he used his magic purely for becoming an entertainer, he chastised him for wasting such talent. Drake then agreed to lend him his hand for recovering the Grimhold, help freeing Morgana le Fay, and also in preparation for The Rising. He and Horvath were later seen in Battery Park, where they choose the park as the site of the Rising. Here, Horvath notices that Drake was distracted by his many fans who asked for his autograph. After Drake left them, Horvath stated that they will all be dead soon (presumably unless willing to be servants of Morganians), much to Drake's dismay. Horvath then told him that they need to wait until Dave Stutler was alone before they dealt with him as he places an enchanted "NYU" magnet on the charging bull statue (The magnet appeared earlier on Dave's fridge when he got home and surprisingly saw his old Napoleon Bonaparte report on the door, attached with the magnet. Afterwards Horvath confronted Dave for the second time ever and he must have later taken the magnet away as evidence used for tracking down Dave.), hinting that Dave would then show up there alone. Confronting Dave in the Bathroom At the New York University, Drake enters the men's restroom after Dave and calls him the "Prime Merlinean", which Dave did not understand. He proceeds to make fun of Dave and when Dave doesn't recognise him (asking if he was in Depeche Mode) he uses the Levitation Spell on Dave, then he continues his routine, asking Dave to put on his Dragon Ring and hit him with his most powerful spell, which fails. Before Drake could finish, Horvath enters the bathroom and interrupts, calling Drake an idiot and asks him to watch the door. Later, Balthazar Blake uses the Levitation Spell on Drake to threaten Horvath then throws him against the row of lockers. During Balthazar's fight with Horvath, Drake attempts to fire an air-based blast to send Balthazar into the Hungarian Mirror Trap on the wall mirror, but thanks to Dave's warning Balthazar turns away and the spell sends Horvath into the mirror instead. Balthazar then flicks Drake into one of the stalls (no. 3). Horvath soon gets out and wakes Drake. Stealing the Grimhold Drake and Horvath visit the NYU Administration Reception and retrieves Dave's file, discovering the location of his lab. When Dave leaves Balthazar in frustration, Drake disguised himself as Dave and enters the lab, trapping Balthazar on a wall of circular wires. Horvath then enters the lab and uses the Fog Spell to find the Grimhold hidden by Balthazar's Invisibility Spell. Balthazar soon breaks free and fights back. When Horvath throws three daggers at Balthazar Dave enters just in time and levitates them, saving Balthazar's life. Drake and Horvath escape in their car with the Grimhold while Balthazar, Dave, and Tank the dog chase after them in their car. At the end of the chase, Drake and Horvath crush Balthazar and Dave's car then get away. Betrayal and Death Drake lined up all the satellites used for The Rising and returned to his penthouse building in Manhattan, where he was soon betrayed by Horvath. After telling him about the Parasite Spell, a curse originated in Haiti that transfers energy from one sorcerer to another, Horvath quickly used the spell on Drake and stole his ring, now imbued with Drake's magic and life energy. Then Horvath attached the ring to his Staff and used it to release from the Grimhold his new ally, Abigail Williams. Powers and Abilities Drake Stone is a tricky, but not so tough sorcerer. Having posed as a stage magician to support his life, he is skilled mainly in illusions. He was capable of shapeshifting and levitation. The only form of combat magic he ever had cast or knew of were air-based blasts. Videogame Appearance The flamboyant stage magician Drake Stone who appears on a stage as both the master of the Transformation Domain magic in New York City's University District and the second boss of the Nintendo DS videogame adaptation of Disney's The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Balthazar Blake was dismayed that they are now facing an evil sorcerer who wasted his talent for fame and fortune, but nevertheless, the sorcerer told Dave what to do. The battle between apprentices then began, but not before Drake revealed that Dave is the Prime Merlinean Horvath spoke of. The fight was slighty more challenging as the crafty Drake revealed to capable in performing teleportation with magic, conjuring clones of himself, and summon monsters to his side in addition of energy bolts. Fortunately, with Dave also having his own new tricks up his sleeve, the Merlinean apprentice managed to defeat the stage magician. The defeated Drake left confused with how the apprentice able to defeat him, and Horvath showed up and reprimanded him for wasting his talent for “pulling rabbit out of a hat”. As with Sun Lok before, Horvath kills Drake with the Parasite Spell and stole his ring before teleported away. This act left Balthazar wonder on what will Horvath do with both the stolen energy and the magic rings, while Dave expressed his interest with the spell Horvath just used. Gallery The Disguise Spell.jpg|The Disguise Spell (Transformation Spell) used by Drake Stone to deceive Balthazar. Drake Stone's Ring.jpg|Drake Stone's Ring Drake Stone's Penthouse.jpg|Drake Stone's Penthouse Drake Stone's Loft.jpg|Drake Stone's Penthouse Trivia *In the film, his character was based on real-life magician . *When met Drake Stone for the first time, Dave Stutler asks if Drake was from due to the former's look was reminiscent of early looks of Depeche Mode member . *When he met Drake Stone for the first time, Dave wondered whether the latter was from Depeche Mode, alluding Drake's own appearance which reminiscent of early looks of Depeche Mode member Martin Gore. *Drake Stone's character was not conceived in the film's original script, let alone any evil sorcerer like him. Instead, a character named Menmet-Ra of Giza, an Egyptian evil sorcerer was developed in his place. Menmet-Ra fights Dave and Balthazar where the fight culminated to his death at hands of the older Merlinean. **Interestingly, as with Drake, Menmet-Ra revealed Dave's status as the Prime Merlinean in their respective confrontation, leading the sorcerer-in-training to question the purpose of his training. **Also, the same script's description of Horvath's penthouse resemble those of Drake. Navigation Category:Trickster Category:Magic Category:Pawns Category:Arthurian Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Minion Category:Male Category:Extravagant Category:Scapegoat Category:Incompetent Category:Neutral Evil Category:Weaklings Category:Charismatic Category:Conspirators Category:Supremacists Category:Deal Makers Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Status Dependent on Version